


No Sweeter Ambrosia

by hedonistconstant, what_about_the_fish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Established Relationship, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Male Loki (Marvel), Oral Sex, Pegging, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Top Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Loki get's hot under the collar watching Thor train.He knows just how to scratch that itch.A huge black strap on and the worship of his brother.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	No Sweeter Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was rude to Granty for shipping Thorki so we made this spite fic.  
> Enjoy!

Loki had spent his day watching Thor as he practiced. The courtyard had been filled with laughter and cheers as Thor had beat everyone who had tried to come up to attack him. Loki didn’t bother with that rabble, had no time to watch idiots fight. 

What he did have time for was watching Thor grin, covered in dirt and sweat. Triumph across his face. His brother was beautiful like that, the sun gleaming off his golden blond hair. Loki had made his way across the castle, until his chambers. He would get ready for Thor when he was finished, all of that pent up energy. 

Loki couldn’t wait to fuck it out of him. He picked up his most elegant outfit, and called one of his maids to help him get ready. 

The leather was tight, cupping him under his flat chest. His piercing was shown off, flickered in the sunlight through his window. The clear mesh he put over his shoulders didn’t hide anything, but he knew he drove Thor wild with his thin frame. 

His strapon hung between his legs, black to match his outfit. He chose the largest because he knew how Thor liked the stretch. 

He could hear his brother thudding down the hallway, probably didn’t even bother to get cleaned up after battle. The maid ran out of the room, her head down, and her cheeks red. They were all used to what happened now. It was Loki’s favorite part of the day. 

Thor banged his large door open, slammed the door against the wall hard enough to make the wall shake. Loki sat back on the bed, his legs crossed with a raised eyebrow. 

“You seem over-excited about something, dear brother, whatever could be on your mind.” Thor grunted at him and started taking off his clothes. He was still filthy, which was something that made Loki wetter faster than anything else in the world. Thor was most beautiful covered in the blood of his enemies smelling like triumph. 

“Nothing to say today? Are you that eager for me to take you, Brother?” Loki teased. He rose up on his knees, surrounded by silks and pillows, resplendent in his bed. 

Thor didn’t deny anything, he stood naked in the middle of the room, running his hand over his chest, fingers splaying over his nipples. “It’s not I that was waiting in my chamber, brother.” 

Loki chuckled, moved to the edge of his bed, and beckoned Thor to come to him. “Uh uh uh, On your knees,” He corrected when Thor made to walk to him.

“Good boy,” Loki praised when Thor made it to him. He ran his hand through his hair, untangling the knots and letting it fall like a curtain around his face. “I watched you fight today, so strong, so fast. You know what that does to me,” Loki mused.

“Makes me hard for you, makes me ache at my core, brother.” Loki said, fingers still carding through his hair. 

“Want you, Loki,” Thor begged, longing and arousal dilating his pupils. 

“Then show me, worship my cock, show me how much you want me.” Loki commanded. He stroked his strap on and guided it to Thor's lips. He would be worshipped, he would be obeyed.

Thor’s lips spread wide around the head, obedient in his service, he closed his eyes and let Loki guide himself into his mouth. Loki cupped Thor's cheek and teased his eyes open with a gentle thumb. “I said worship me,” he said, then slapped Thor hard across the face.

Thor’s eyes shot open, he looked up at his brother as he sank down on his cock. Thor’s hands came up to grasp at Loki’s thighs, one hand sliding higher to cup Loki’s ass. The other teased its way between his thighs and into the hot wet folds of his core. Loki was soaking wet when he got there and was unable to stop himself as he thrust back onto Thor’s thick fingers. 

The sigh Loki made was nectar to Thor’s ears, he curled his fingers the way he knew Loki loved and fucked them into his cunt. Loki arched above him, grabbing hold of Thors head to keep himself steady. 

“Thor, fuck,” Loki moaned. “Come on, I want to see those pretty lips around my cock.” Loki pushed down on Thor’s head making him take his strap-on deeper. The soft pink color of his lips against the black of the cock was a deep contrast. It was beautiful, watching his strong older brother, suck on his cock desperate for Loki to fuck him. 

Loki wiggled his ass, reminding the distract Thor to keep fucking him with his fingers. Loki let his hands settle into Thor’s hair, and pulled at the long strands. He thrust back onto Thor’s fingers, the noise was loud enough that Thor whined around his strap-on and quickened his fingers. 

“You want me to fuck you so bad don’t you? Just need somebody to bend you over and fuck you until you can’t move. And the only one who does it is your baby brother.” Thor whined again and took the strap deeper into his mouth. Loki thrust up, to hear him choke around it. Thor’s eyes watered, and Loki felt a deep satisfaction. 

Loki reached, taking Thor’s fingers out of him. He replaced them with his own as he thrust into Thor’s mouth. 

“Prepare yourself, darling, unless you want me to take you dry.” Thor tried to nod, but Loki took his other hand and buried it deep in Thor’s hair to fuck his mouth all the better. They both knew that Thor could take it, that Thor loved nothing like having his throat stretched out and breached by Loki. 

Thor reached behind him to start fingering himself open. He sucked Loki’s strap on with more gusto now, licking up and down it like he was trying to get it to pour into his mouth. Loki fingered himself with more effort now, feeling his orgasm start. Thor didn’t get to fuck him until he’d orgasm at least three times, so Thor eyes followed Loki’s face carefully. 

Loki couldn’t help the soft whines that started coming out of his mouth as he fucked himself. He took the time to rub at his clit before he started to fuck into himself, moaned Thor’s name as he felt himself come apart. 

Thor’s hand that wasn’t inside of himself was tight enough on Loki’s thigh to bruise, and he looked like he was seconds away from forcing Loki on his back so he could fuck him through his orgasm. Loki grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to take the strap into his mouth deep enough to choke. He pulled Thor off and let him sit there as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Are you ready to get fucked?” Loki’s voice was a whisper, and he looked at Thor through his eyelashes. Thor let out a growl, and his hands gripped at Loki’s thighs. The pale skin would easily bruise, but Loki liked being marked by him. “You know the position, brother.” 

Thor knelt on the floor and put his ass in the air. Loki leaned forward, gripping both cheeks. He spread them apart so that he could admire Thor’s quivering hole. It was slick from Thor’s fingers stretching it open, he had used the wetness from Loki’s cunt. 

Loki smiled to himself, as he stood up. His strap-on lined up with Thor’s hole perfectly. He gave him a quick smack, making his ass shake. Thor pressed his hips back into Loki’s touch and moaned. 

“Tell me how much you need it.” Loki slapped the tip of his cock against Thor’s hole. Thor whined and whispered something unintelligible. 

“Use your words,” Loki said, reaching forward to grab a fistfull of hair in his hand and pull Thor’s head back. His brother arched beautifully under him, his adam's apple bobbing glorious and large as he tried to get his brain online. 

“Need you, Loki, by the gods. Every one of them if you don’t fuck me soon I will crumble into Helheim.” 

“That’s much better,” Loki purred. He pushed in gently keeping his grip in Thor’s hair with one hand, the other smoothing over his flank in gentle circles. “You take me so well, Brother,” Loki said as he bottomed out, watching with rapt attention at the way Thor’s greedy hole swallowed him up.

Loki released his hold in Thor’s hair, letting his brother fall forward, hands hard against the floor. “What are you waiting for, you want to come on my cock then you have to move.” 

Thor’s growl reverberated through the chamber and filled Loki with pleasure. As Thor pulled off his cock then pushed back slowly warming up, Loki stroked his nipples through the black lace, relishing the feeling when his strap-on rubbed against his clit. Thor fucked himself slowly at first, his heavy breaths loud in the large room. 

Loki smacked his ass, making it jiggle around his cock. Thor quickened his pace, fucked himself hard on the strap-on. “Don’t you dare slow down, Brother.” Loki moaned, his orgasm building swiftly.

He couldn’t help but thrust into Thor, chasing the friction. He ground down, knowing exactly where to rub against Thor’s prostate. He could see Thor holding his cock in his hand, trying to starve off his own orgasm. 

Loki moaned loud enough he knew people could hear him outside of his chambers as his second orgasm rushed over him. He pinched his nipples and thrust into Thor, hard enough to make Thor fall forward onto his hands. 

“You're so good for me Thor, such a good slut.” Loki's hand went to pet down Thor’s back, and grabbed his hair tightly and pulled him back. “Do you think you can last long enough to fuck me? Do you think you deserve it?” 

“Yes please, brother. Let me fuck you.” Thor ground his hips back onto the cock. Right now, he wanted his brother deeply inside of him. 

“Well come on, big boy.” Loki slid out of Thor slowly, making Thor whine at the loss. “Impress me.” 

Thor took him by surprise, ripping the strap on off of him then throwing Loki down onto the bed. Instead of engulfing him in his scent, hovering over him as he readied to fuck Loki; Thor dove right between his legs and started to eat him out. 

“Oh, Thor, such a good boy.” Loki mewled, Thor’s mouth worshipped his cunt, tongue lapping at his core and sucking his clit, he was so sensitive that he felt on edge of another orgasm almost immediately. As soon as Thor added his fingers, pushing them deep inside of him and curling them up to get at that spot, Loki’s hips were coming off the bed back arching as he screamed his release, clenching rhythmically around Thor’s fingers.

His brother chuckled when Loki came down, taking his fingers and sucking them into his mouth. “I’m sure there is no sweeter ambrosia than your release, baby brother,” He said as he moved to hover over Loki’s body. 

The scent of sweat and sex enveloped him as Thor captured his lips in a searing kiss sharing his taste between them. “Tis a shame no one else will ever get to taste such sweet nectar, don’t you think?” Loki teased, knowing the reaction he’d get. His brother ever the jealous one.

He tossed his head back when Thor growled, his cock slipped between Loki’s folds as he sucked a mark of claim to Loki’s throat. He would wear the marks of his brother with pride, no matter how much he teased, he was as fiercely protective of Thor’s attentions as his brother was.

Loki thrust his hips up, forcing his brother inside of him. Thor’s hands went to Loki’s thin hips, his mouth biting into his neck. Thor’s cock was perfect inside of Loki, the perfect size. Loki threw his head back and moaned. Thor’s cock was so large a small bulge could be seen at the bottom of Loki’s stomach. Loki put his hand over it, whined as Thor thrust into him. 

The bed shook with the sure strength of Thor’s thrusts. The noises that Loki let out would have been shameful if Loki felt anything like shame. 

Thor wasn’t going to last long at this point, and Loki knew it. He rubbed at his nipples, letting the tiny shocks of pleasure bring him closer to the end. He squeezed himself around Thor’s cock, as he felt another orgrasm shock through his system. He was so sensitive at this point, and Thor knew it. He slowed his thrusts, which made Loki have to feel the pleasure pain go through him at every touch of Thor's cock. 

“Fill me up, Thor. I want to get fat with your child.” 

Thor growled low and possessive in his ear. His thrusts started to become erratic as he reached his release. He held Loki’s hips down, holding him completely still as he released his seed inside of him. 

It took a few minutes for Loki to catch his breath, Thor was laid on top of him. Loki groaned and pushed Thor off. 

“You are too heavy.” 

“Did you mean it?” Thor laid beside him, and threw his arm over Loki. Loki rolled his eyes, but accepted the affection for a moment. Thor was always a cuddler, since they were young. 

“Mean what?” Loki rolled over so he could look Thor in the face. Thor was watching him carefully, quiet in a way that Loki didn’t get to see a lot. 

“Would you carry my child?” Thor’s voice was barely louder than a whisper. 

“I would.” Loki raised an eyebrow at him as Thor sat up, and stared down at him. “You are going to make this weird aren’t you?” Thor grunted, and leaned down to kiss him. Loki let himself be kissed, until Thor settled his hand over Loki’s stomach. 

“We could go again, to give it a better chance. “ Thor pulled back to smile at him and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Not until I’ve had a bath, and the sheets are changed.” Loki stood up, and slipped out of his clothes. Thor stood up with him and wrapped his arms around Loki’s middle kissing his shoulder. 

“You pregnant with our child. Standing by my side at the throne.” Loki let himself smile at Thor’s words and leaned back into him 

“Uh huh, stop with your fantasies and join me in the bath.” 

Thor chuckled and nodded. 

They had a long happy life in front of them, Loki thought to himself. He couldn’t help but join in Thor’s fantasies. Imagining himself ruling at his brother's side. 

**Author's Note:**

> We love to hear your thoughts!! Let us know if we should continue!  
> If you want to come shout at us some more we have a writers [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FGfics)


End file.
